


Crushes

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [13]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Blair is as much of a gay disaster as his father was at his age.
Series: Fankids Canon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Crushes

“And then we can set off the dungbombs in the hallway once everyone is…” Blair’s brother, Jaime, stops mid-sentence and looks up at the girl that is approaching them. She nervously picks at her nails.

“Um…”

The twins both stare her down, expressionless and unblinking. The girl starts to sweat under their gaze.

“Do you guys… uh… do y-you…”

She receives no reaction from either of the boys. Just a creepy doll-like stare.

“Uhm… Never mind…”

They both relax again once they’re alone. “Okay, anyway, once everyone flees into the hallway, we can set off the dungbombs and then…” Jaime’s voice slowly faces out as Blair’s attention is grabbed by something, or rather someone, else.

Blair watches the boy pass by, giving him a small bashful smile. The boy winks at him and his entire face breaks out in a bright red blush.

“Blair!”

Blair snaps out of his mini-meltdown and blinks at his brother. “Yeah?”

Jaime rolls his eyes. “We only have so much time to plan this. Do I need to give you a second to chill out or can you focus?”

Blair ducks his head in embarrassment. “No, I can… you can keep going.”

Jaime looks at him for a long moment. Then finally, “… Yeah, that’s bullshit. Let me know when you’re done.” With that, he gathers his things and leaves.

Blair sits by himself and thinks about it for a second.

He doesn’t notice his older sibling, Robin, come over until they sit down next to him.

“Hey… Where’s Jaime?”

Blair snorts. “Anywhere but where I’m being a disaster apparently.” Robin laughs.

“Yeah, he leaves when I get like that too… So which one is it?”

“Huh?”

“Which guy are you crushing on?”

Oh… Blair’s face lights up with another blush. “Oh um… just… _y’know_ …” Robin gives him _a look_ and he sighs in defeat. “Okay…” Blair pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and glances at the boy from earlier. He nods his chin at him for Robin. Their head whips around to look and a smile forms on their face.

“Oh… yeah, I see it. He’s cute. Ask him out.”

Blair sputters. “W-what?! Only after _you_ ask that other kid out!”

Robin turns even redder than Blair had. “I don’t even know if he likes me…”

Blair rolls his eyes. “Bullshit. Why else would he hang all over you?” Robin doesn’t respond, they just cover their face with their hands. Blair cracks a smile and looks back at the boy.

Robin sees his soft expression and smiles fondly at him. He has a big heart. He’ll find someone, someday… once he stops hiding behind Jaime that is…


End file.
